poohfandomcom-20200214-history
A Pooh Day Afternoon
A Pooh Day Afternoon is the third episode of the fourth season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It originally aired on ABC on September 21, 1991. Synopsis To prove to his mother that he is responsible so he can get a dog, Christopher Robin is challenged to watch the neighbor’s sheepdog, Skippy, with Pooh, Tigger and Piglet. He is to make sure that Skippy stays clean, fed, and walked. However, Things do not go as planned as it was supposed to be. Skippy gets dirty after rolling in mud, and thanks to Tigger, Tigger lets Skippy run off with Piglet and the horn, which does not please Christopher Robin. Characters * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Gopher * Christopher Robin * Christopher Robin's Mom * Skippy * The Grocer * The Neighbor (does speak only) Cast Credits Produced by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION Producer/Supervising Director KEN KESSEL Co-Producer/Story Editor MARK ZASLOVE Story by JYMN MAGON Director TERENCE HARRISON Written by TERRIE COLLINS With the Voice Talents of HAMILTON CAMP JOHN FIEDLER MICHAEL GOUGH TIM HOSKINS PATTY PARRIS JAMES GALLEGO FRANK WELKER JIM CUMMINGS as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Assistant Producer DONNA ALCOCK SMITH Storyboard Designer RON CAMPBELL Storyboard Revisions KATHLEEN CARR ELIZABETH CHAPMAN PHIL WEINSTEIN Key Layout Design DENNIS GRECO Character Design KENNY THOMPKINS Prop Design DAVID MINK Background Stylists HYE COH BILL LORENCZ Color Stylist ROBIN DRAPER Supervising Timing Director MARLENE ROBINSON MAY Timing Directors RICK LEON BRIAN RAY BOB TREAT WOODY YOCUM Continuity Coordinators MYRNA BUSHMAN JIM FINCH Track Reader SKIP CRAIG Script Coordinator MARIE SAGER Archives Supervisor KRISTA BUNN Art Coordinator KAREN SILVA Talent Coordinator LYNNE BATCHELOR Post Production Manager SARA DURAN Post Production Supervisor JOSEPH HATHAWAY Sound Dogging Supervisor CHRISTOPHER KEITH Post Production Coordinators JEFFREY ARTHUR JOHN ROYER Post Production Assistant NANCI BATTELLE Production Assistants MICHELLE ROBINSON JOHANNE BEAUDOIN Shipping Coordinator CRAIG SIMPSON Post Production Services by EXPLODING BUNNY Supervising Sound Editor ROY BRAVERMAN Supervising Picture Editor ELEN ORSON Dialogue Editor PEGGY McAFFEE Re-Recording JON BAVIN/STUDIO 56 Songs Written and Produced by STEVE NELSON Music by STEVE NELSON &''' '''THOM SHARP Animation Production by WANG FILM PRODUCTIONS CO., LTD. Animators CHEN SHICHANG BUNIS YANG *. ©1991 THE WALT DISNEY COMPANY ALL RIGHTS RESERVED Trivia *This is five of five episodes in which Rabbit does not appear in. *The large Farm Dog from the episode, Sorry, Wrong Slusher, makes the last appearance in this episode and is addressed with the name Skippy. *First Episode of Phil Weinstein, Marie Sager. Next Episode of Jim Finch, First one was Grown But Not Forgotten. *Tigger and Piglet refer to the inside of Gopher's vacuum cleaner as "the Land of Enchantment", which is the real world nickname for the American state of New Mexico. *This episode is on the "Pooh Party" VHS. Allusions * The name of this episode is a spoof of the gangster film Dog Day Afternoon. Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:Vhs Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 4 Category:1991 Episodes Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Nintrndo ds game Category:Nintendo Ds Game Category:Episodes without Rabbit Category:Christopher Robin episode